Iron Lady
by Daichilover
Summary: Kagome is suddenly faced with the very real possibility of being in charge of her dead husband's drug operation. "Kouga wasn't just a wealthy businessman," Ginta sighed and gave her a look. "He was in deeper shit than that." One-shot for now.


**A/N: So this idea struck me after seeing an episode of "La Señora de Acero," which is a Spanish soap opera that uses this story line. (It's also the translation of the tentative title) I know it isn't original, but the idea would not leave my mind. It's bugged me for months, (ever since the soap opera started) and while I don't really want to start any multi-chapter stories due to the fact I have not finished some of my other stories, hence the reason why this is marked as complete, I think if you guys like it, I might be persuaded. This came so easily to me and honestly, I haven't had so much fun writing in a while. Plus, I'm not going where that soap opera went (or is going because it isn't finished), because I have other things in mind. This would also be an InuKag pairing. So please, enjoy.**

_Iron Lady_

The female miko had been sitting in the kitchen, holding an empty glass, which had been previously filled with vodka but had been put to use quickly, when her solitude had been broken. Her husband of a few hours lay dead and while investigators took evidence, she wanted to be out of sight to collect her thoughts, to just _feel_-but she figured that this was not to be the case.

"Kagome, I know this isn't a great time, but there's something very important you need to know." Ginta, one of Kouga's right hand wolves, held a serious look on his face and the miko in question looked up her with tear-stained eyes. Hakakku, the other right hand wolf of Kouga was noticeably nervous; Kagome was suddenly alarmed. Hakakku was known for being extremely cheerful, usually smiling, sometimes even to the point of annoyance, but she had never seen this look on his face before. Her stomach flipped as she considered what exactly could be the source of his torment. What else would she have to face?

"What is it?" She asked, in soft whisper, hoping against hope that she was just crazy, that there truly was nothing else wrong, despite the fact that her husband lay dead outside in the backyard.

"We need you to come with us first," Hakakku spoke, his usually bright voice subdued and full of sadness. Kagome slowly stood up, her hands cold and clammy from the nervous sweat she was beginning to experience. Doing her best to remain composed, she nodded.

Ginta didn't waste time and began to direct Kagome to a more secluded part of her dead husband's mansion. They went down many halls and took many turns. Kagome tried remembering where it was he was leading her and her apprehension increased when he started going down to the cellar. There had always been something about that place that she couldn't stand.

The air was dusty and she could smell the strong scent of mold. She wondered how the wolves could manage not to barf at the smell. It was also colder down there; she tried keeping as much warmth as she could by crossing her arms. Ginta went further than she had ever known the cellar to be and when he began opening small doors and telling her to duck through them, she began to wonder exactly what was the important thing they had to tell her. Her stomach clenched in fear of the unknown. Finally, after arriving to another door, this one taller than the other passageways that they had used to get there, he paused and turned around.

"Kouga wasn't just a wealthy businessman, sis." Ginta sighed and gave her a look. "He was in deeper shit than that," Opening the door, he revealed something Kagome never thought she would ever see in her life. Piles of wrapped packages laid inside, and there was no need for anyone to tell her what they were.

She gasped and turned slowly to Ginta, a hand still raised as if to cover her mouth. "He was trafficking drugs all this time?"

Everything suddenly began to make more sense. Kouga had always been available to go out any time, any day and while Kagome had always wondered what his job was, he always ended up circumventing her questions. After a few failed attempts, she stopped asking.

He had also never been bothered by lavishing her with expensive gifts, regardless of her preference that he wouldn't spend so much money when she was comfortable with what she already had.

Kagome felt like she could faint. She was shaking inside. What else could she do after finding out what Kouga had actually involved himself in?

"Now what? I suppose you want to take over all of this," She made a hand motion towards the packages that were piled high, "and by all means, you should. I don't think Kouga ever intended me to find out anyway," Kagome's face fell and she pulled away from her friends (_brothers_), hurt by the fact that Kouga hadn't been fully honest with her about his life. Though she could understand the dangers his life probably had, she would have liked to have at least known that before marrying him. She had loved him with so much of herself and she had no secrets with him. She had always assumed it was the same for him, but this, this was a blow her heart could barely sustain. She could feel her heart tear a little bit more.

Ginta and Hakakku exchanged worried looks, looks she didn't miss. "Kagome, though we would love to not burden you, we can't take over the business. Kouga's men all recognized him as alpha and no one else in the pack has the same type of power." Ginta paused and then grabbed his sister's hands. "Except you."

Kagome stopped breathing. No, no this all to be a misunderstanding. She could NOT be at the head of a drug cartel. The fact that she could even think it was beyond all reason. "Me? How is that? I barely married him this morning and suddenly I'm left in charge of this?" She roughly pulled her hands away from Ginta's.

"When you married Kouga, you basically became the alpha female. The whole pack was there for the ceremony and they know that the only person Kouga would have allowed into this would be you, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head as the tears began to fall away. She was sure she was having a mental breakdown and had to look insane to her dead husband's best friends, but she hardly cared. She just wanted to _wake up_ from this terrifying nightmare. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't! She had never in her life ever _dreamed_ of using drugs, let alone get herself involved with someone who did!

Where had her abilities to detect evil gone? Sure, she knew that Kouga was a demon who had lived for a very long time and she was conceding into living such a long life with him after they fully mated, but never had the miko known that Kouga had this type of operation going. She rationalized that Kouga had never intended anything evil towards her or any of his friends and was genuinely happy. That would explain why she never sensed anything; Kouga had never been evil. Perhaps a little misguided, but never evil.

So she did was she could. She ran. She ran away from her friends, found her way out of the cellar, ignored their shouts and their howls and ran past the door, past the beautiful gardens she had wonderful memories of her beloved Kouga, past the shiny corvette he had gifted her this morning as a wedding present and got into her old beat up sedan. She revved the engine to life and sped her way out of the driveway, away from the mess her life had become. Her mother was sure to worry, but at this point, all Kagome wanted was to be alone.

After what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the forest. Kouga had always felt more comfortable, freer and more like himself in forested areas, so she couldn't help but go to the cabin they had stayed for a winter retreat only last year. She drove slowly up the drive way, memories suddenly coming to life in front of her as she remembered their visit. She parked and took her time getting out and opening the door.

Her tears returned full force as she fell onto the loveseat in the front of the little cabin, sobbing and hugging herself desperately. This place held so much memory; she could practically hear Kouga's howls of delight after she had accepted to marry him. She remembered the heart-warming kiss he had given her and how happy she had been that he'd finally popped the question.

She cried and cried for hours, it seemed, until she heard the door open. She didn't care who it could be, at this point she just wanted all the pain to end, to just go away. She was startled when she felt a hand on her arm, but it was only Ginta. She wondered how he had come by a key, but she figured they had all his things now.

"Kagome," Ginta spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this all on you today. I just figured to kill two birds with one stone," He laughed without any mirth and stood up. "But there isn't anything we can do to change this. If you don't stay and lead us, the pack will dissolve and everything that Kouga stood for will disappear. Many of us will be without a home and without any way to make a living." Ginta sighed. "But I won't make it sound pretty either. You will probably have to do things you had never thought you would do and you'll find yourself pretty much capable of anything when it comes to protecting your pack or what you find most important. You might even have to kill people. "He paused. "Kouga would have wanted to give you a choice. I'm assuming that's why he never told you. Hell, he would have done a better job of breaking the news to you than I did."

At this, Kagome had to give a small laugh, because Ginta was right. He wasn't known for being subtle and Kouga had mercilessly teased him about how he would never settle down because he would always be forever rude to any woman he met.

"Give me the rest of the month please." Kagome sat up. "I want to mourn Kouga properly, bury him and accept what's happened. I don't know what I'm going to do in regards to his…" Kagome paused, "business, but I promise I will think about it." She smiled slightly at Ginta. "I know how much Kouga loved you guys and how much you've done for him, so I'll think about it."

The wolf demon sighed in relief. "That's fine. I'll keep you posted on anything else. You should probably come back to the mansion, though. We still have to figure the details out for the funeral."

The raven-haired woman nodded and stood up. "Please, if there were any contingency orders from Kouga for a situation like this, put them in place until I decide what to do."

Ginta nodded and saluted. "Will do."

As they left and as Kagome closed the door, she felt like she was closing the door to her old life, the one she had lived. It seemed like a dream, a fairy-tale with no happy ever after, but she was Kagome Ookami now, and she would hold her head high. Kouga didn't marry a helpless girl and she wasn't going to be one either.

Kagome was going to face it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's a little sloppy. Keep in mind I just wrote this down in hopes to calm the plot bunnies. If you like it, and maybe would like to see more of this (in a more detailed, more structured manner) please review and tell me so. You can also favorite it and put the story on alert, but written encouragement would be best. **

**3/12/15-Edited it a bit. Hope its less sloppy. :)**

**~Daichi**


End file.
